Cry Me A Rainbow
by Aiko Rin Sayuri
Summary: In the final weeks before Ciel Phantomhive's death, he sees the world in a new light. Follows the manga.
1. Red

**My friend Lomnom was the inspiration for this fanfiction and she was the one who gave me the courage to carry on writing after harsh criticism. Thank you so much, for everything you have done for me! This is for you!**

**Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Red**

"_**An optimist is a person who sees a green light everywhere, while a pessimist sees only the red stoplight... the truly wise person is colorblind."**_** - Albert Schweitzer **

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive hated the colour red. Red was the colour of blood; his blood which had been spilt many times and especially during _that _time before he had met Sebastian.

Everywhere he looked, he saw the colour as a symbol of luxury, as a symbol of power and as a symbol of greed. It made him wanted to smile in irony, but he had long forgotten how to smile; except for that evil smile which he still held onto for special occasions of course.

"Young master, your tea today is red tea which has been freshly imported from China."

Ciel raised his head and studied the liquid. A few black tea leaves which had escaped the sieve floated in the brown red liquid. He pursed his lips and pushed it away.

"No thank you, Sebastian."

"What about this red velvet cake which I have made today?"

"I am not hungry."

Sebastian hid his smile behind a white gloved hand.

"Then it shall go to waste, and I spent a long time looking up the recipe…"

The boy looked up with a glare which would have made a lion think twice about attacking him.

"I said that I am _not hungry_. Take it away. And what is with the colour, anyway? Don't ever make it again."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel waited until the rattle of the trolley had faded into the distance before he put down the pen which he had been grasping tightly in his right hand.

The sun painted the sky in a haze of red. He sighed and turned back to the pile of paperwork on his table before picking up a letter which had been sent to him from Queen Victoria. The seal was red, like a drop of blood on the white crisp paper. Disgusted, he turned away and walked out the room. Paperwork could wait until another time.

Ciel Phantomhive was by nature, not a malicious or pessimistic child. He had been exposed to secrets and responsibilities which had not been his to bear yet and this had both mentally and physically scarred him. His newfound pride at being the head of a prestigious family produced a façade of indifference which many people were not able to see past and he was happy like that.

The slave mark on his back had long healed (as much as it ever would) but the scar would remain forever. Sebastian was the only other one to know that it existed and he had often been questioned about it.

"Does it still hurt?" Sebastian had once asked whilst robing him.

"No. Rather than a pain I feel a burning anger," he'd relied.

The recognised colour of anger.

Ciel Phantomhive hated the colour red but in the end, it is the colour which suits his personality the best.

* * *

**Done… Up next is orange…**

**Aiko Rin Sayuri x**


	2. Orange

**I have to finish this quickly before I get bored and move on…**

* * *

**Chapter two: Orange**

"_**Try not thinking of peeling an orange. Try not imagining the juice running down your fingers, the soft inner part of the peel. The smell. Try and you can't. The brain doesn't process negatives." - **_**Doug Coupland **

* * *

The colours of London were altogether a little too bright for Ciel's liking; and the people. So many of them that the litter strewn pavement could not even be seen. He looked forward to the end of his business whereupon he could return to his country manor.

The Funtom company was a prestigious toy and confectionary making company presided (unbeknownst to most) by Earl Phantomhive. Making sure that every product reached the high standards expected took a lot of work; one of which involved the inspection which took place once a month.

The carriage stopped suddenly. Ciel frowned.

"Are we here already, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded and stepped out from the carriage holding to door open for his master. An orange rolled towards Ciel's feet and a child hurriedly scrambled after it. She looked up and extended the fruit towards Ciel, smiling.

"Sir, would you like to buy an orange?"

The smile was one of innocence but Ciel could tell that it was of the same kind as his own; a false smile. For one to have learnt to smile in such a way at that age… It sickened him.

"Buy it."

"But young master, we have plenty of oranges at the manor and considering the…"

"I said buy it."

The girl's eyes followed Sebastian's movements and smiled genuinely as she saw the coin produced. Ciel turned away, disgusted by how anyone could live in such conditions, made so happy by the gain of a single coin.

"Buy all of them."

A shower of coins fell into the girl's hands and Sebastian gathered up the oranges in his arms.

"Thank you sir! God bless you!"

They waited until the girl had run out of their sight, lost amongst the crowd before Sebastian spoke.

"God, hmm?"

"Do not use that tone with me, Sebastian. You know well that it was my lack of belief of God that enabled me to summon you."

"Indeed, young master. And do you ever regret turning away from the one thing so many people believe in?"

"I do not. There are many things worth dying for; God is not one of them."

An orange rolled from the top of the pile in Sebastian's arms. They watched the orange roll away before being run over by a cart. The juice rolled into a nearby puddle.

"It was very kind of you to buy all the oranges, young master."

"It was not kindness. I will have no need for money once my final investigation is over."

Ciel turned back towards his carriage.

"Let us go home, Sebastian. I will inspect the factory at a later date."

"And what of the oranges?"

"I shall eat them on the way home. Peel one for me now."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**I really could not think of anything else which is orange…**

**Aiko Rin Sayuri x**


	3. Yellow

**This is the chapter I'm least happy with…**

* * *

**Chapter three: Yellow**

"_**Some painters transform the sun into a yellow spot; others transform a yellow spot into the sun." - **_**Pablo Picasso **

* * *

Sebastian watched from the kitchen window in exasperation as Finny ran around the garden waving what seemed to be a garden rake in his hand. Obviously he'd not realised that the herbicide sprinkler was still broken because where ever he ran, a trail of death followed. Sebastian winced in sympathy for the grass and hoped that his cat was nowhere near.

It continued for some time until the entire lawn looked like a field of recently cropped corn. Finny stood horrified in the middle of the yellow abomination which for a second before bursting into tears and running inside, dropping his beloved straw hat along the way.

Sebastian braced himself for the impact which was to follow.

"Uwah… Mr Sebastian! Mr Sebastian, I accidently…"

"Killed the garden."

They turned to see Ciel standing in the doorway watching them with what almost seemed to be an amused expression on his face. In his left hand he held Finny's hat and a bag full of money.

"Go and buy some new plants."

"Yes sir."

Finny sniffled before hurrying out.

"You stopped me berating him."

Ciel shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's autumn. The plants are almost dying anyway."

They both watched the trees shedding their leaves in thick cascades of yellow for a while.

"It is a dying world," Ciel added.

"To give a servant money to spend and not deduct it from their wages is…"

Sebastian smiled as his master glared angrily at him.

"I know… Not kindness, but you merely have no more need for the money."

"I want a chocolate gateaux for tea. Bring it up to me in my study."

"Yes, my lord."

The colour yellow reminded Ciel of gold. Ciel was not overly fond of money; he would have no need for it in the afterlife; for now, it was merely something which could enable him to live in comfort. The thought of his death did not worry him, he felt peace as he realised that it was almost over.

All this mulled over as he ascended the marble staircase and entered his study.

Upon reaching his desk, he found a parcel on his desk from Lau which he had been too lazy to open the previous night. Even without opening it, he knew what was inside: crisp banknotes as payment for a favour which he had completed recently.

He threw the parcel aside in frustration; he really did not want more money and by chance it fell into the unlit hearth. It looked right there, nestled amongst the ashes of the morning. Ciel struck a match and threw it in and watched as the yellow flames curled around the paper, greedily consuming it as quickly as a man in need.

He continued to watch the hearth, mesmerised even when the fire had all gone out, watching to glowing embers in the ashes. Sebastian found him there, kneeling on the floor, watching the cold ashes.

"Young master? What were you doing?"

"I was cold," he said.

* * *

**More soon.**

**Aiko Rin Sayuri xox**


	4. Green

**This is the chapter which does not seem to fit.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Green**

"_**A man that studieth revenge keeps his own wounds green." - **_**Francis Bacon**

* * *

"Dinner today is stuffed pheasant with shredded salad and potatoes."

"And the tea?"

"Sencha* from Japan. It is at the right temperature to drink because in order to retain the flavour, the leaves may not be scalded with boiling water."

Ciel sat down without a word and began to eat. Sebastian stood by and watched his young master eat in case there was anything which may be desired. Finally satisfied, Ciel pushed away his plate and prepared to leave the table.

"Young master, you have not eaten your vegetables."

Ciel Phantomhive glared from his butler to the plate of greens sitting at his table. It had been raining all day, causing him to be unable to leave the manor and postpone an important investigation, accounting for his sour mood and this Sebastian could sense.

"Sebastian, I am not in the mood to be lectured about eating my vegetables."

"But young master, vegetables are good for you. Spinach-"Sebastian gestured to the vegetable, "is thought to contain many good things to prevent against disease and green beans…"

"Sebastian, you're talking as if the vegetables are your friends," began Ciel acidly, "Besides, I doubt that a few strands of beans or leaves of spinach are going to affect my health either way. Have we not discussed this numerous times already?"

"Yes, my lord, but as Agni has reminded me numerous times, looking after your body is part of my aesthetics, you must be in perfect health lest you die and our contract is not fulfilled."

"So you're just afraid of losing your next meal?"

Sebastian's smug smile grew wider. "Speaking of meals…" It always pleased him to be able to frustrate his masters; especially this particular one. Though Sebastian refused to admit it, his respect for his master had long exceeded the norm for a demon under contract.

Mouthful by painful mouthful, Earl Phantomhive cleared his plate, never failing to glower at his butler, for all the world looking like a child being chastened for improper conduct.

"There, I've eaten it now." Ciel drank from his cup, trying to clear the bland and slimy taste from his mouth. "Happy?"

Sebastian bowed. "You have humbled me with your willingness to please your servants."

"Oh shut up. What is for dessert?"

"For dessert I have prepared a Victorian sponge cake which the young master is fond of." A hint of mischief entered the demon's smile. "And because you have eaten all your vegetables like a good boy, you are allowed custard with your cake today."

Ciel scowled and tried to think of a witty comeback but all he could think of (and was mortified to find himself saying it) was: "I don't like custard."

"Oh what a shame. Now I am unable to reward you for being good."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian smiled to himself. Ciel Phantomhive's soul would surely be very interesting to eat…

* * *

***sencha – Japanese green tea.**

* * *

**Just wanted to show Ciel's childish side… When my parents pile dandelion leaves of my plate (an Asian delicacy apparently, I think: "Dude; I'm not a rabbit!"**

**Aiko Rin Sayuri x**


	5. Blue

**Hope you feel better soon, Lomnom… xoxoxox**

**For your speedy recovery (and distraction from your work…)**

* * *

**Chapter five: Blue**

"_**Roll on, deep and dark blue ocean, roll. Ten thousand fleets sweep over thee in vain. Man marks the earth with ruin, but his control stops with the shore." - **_**Lord Byron **

* * *

"I was under the impression that I'd be dealing with Vincent Phantomhive?" questioned the man, shooting a dismissive glance at Ciel.

Ciel forced himself to remain expressionless though anger managed to lace his voice. "Vincent Phantomhive was murdered three years ago. As an _old_ _acquaintance_ I'm sure that you should know that, Mr… ah… Mr Blue."

Something in the boy's tone alerted the man to the fact that the boy had blown his cover.

"I have been… travelling. I have…er… business in Africa," the man paused, trying to think of more he could add to his lie to make it sound more convincing. "You know. Like your friend, Woodley."

"Mr Blue, you should be well aware that Woodley is not a friend to me or my family, and that it has been this way for many years."

It was at this point that the man noticed that the butler who had shown him in was standing in front of the door silently, as though blocking the entrance. Though he looked as though he'd be useless in a fight, unless he had a gun concealed on him. This would be an easy job. First the boy and then the servants before he could pack what money he could find and leave. By the time the police arrived, he would long have disappeared. Had he not taken on the guise of a nonchalant businessman, the man would have rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Where is your mother?"

Ciel's visible eye flashed brightly before he turned away and a shadow fell over the blue eye.

"She was murdered in the same attack as my father. However, I feel as if I am talking too much about myself and not enough about the business. What is in your briefcase?"

"Papers, young sir. Though you seem a little too young to…" All further hesitation was discouraged by the steely blue glare.

He had clicked the first lock when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Guests should not hide weapons to attack their hosts? Maybe you have forgotten the etiquette required of a gentleman?"

The man felt himself begin to tremble at the words.

"M-Maybe I should…"

"Leave," Ciel completed the sentence for him. "That might be a good idea. Sebastian, please show our guest out. And don't forget to leave him the impression of a Phantomhive's _hospitality_."

Sebastian guided the man out of the room and the door clicked shut. However, Ciel did not move, or take his eyes from the door. Eventually the door opened again to admit Sebastian.

"It seems that our guest has met with a rather… ah… unfortunate accident when he left the manor, including being lost in the forest and being torn apart by bears, young master. Nothing I could prevent unless…"

"Yes, yes… Sebastian, change your gloves. You got blood on them, now how did you manage that I wonder?"

* * *

**Lomnom, I shall make you CRY! Make you CRY in the next chapters…**

**Mwahahaha**

**Aiko Rin Sayuri xox**


	6. Indigo

**Sorry it's so late!**

* * *

**Chapter six: Indigo**

"_**If it wasn't for superstition, then indigo would not exist within a rainbow."**_**- Sarah Platt**

* * *

When Lady Frances Midford was first awakened by the pounding on the door, she thought that it was the thunder which had awakened her. The door shook again and she dragged herself out of bed, grabbing her swords en route. Whoever it was about to feel the wrath of Frances Midford!

"Mother?"

Lizzy stood rubbing at her eye, holding to her chest a stuffed teddy remarkably resembling Ciel Phantomhive.

"Don't worry, Lizzy. I'm sure that it's just some-"

"Aunt Frances! Do you want me to drown?"

Lady Frances looked as if she'd swallowed a lemon.

"I do believe that it is your fiancé."

Lizzy had already gone to pull the door open and enclose her cousin in an embrace.

"Good evening, Lady Frances," he said, slightly sheepishly, dripping rainwater onto the carpet.

"If you do not wish to talk to me, then I shall retire. Lizzy, be sure to accommodate our guest accordingly and go up to bed straight away afterwards. I do not wish to postpone your piano lesson again."

She swept into her room, exuding regal disapproval and door clicked shut after her.

"What is it Ciel?"

"I'm going to London."

Lizzy smiled. She had been expecting something worse. "What's the rush? And when are you coming back? I missed you last time you went away."

Ciel took a deep breath, not wanting to hurt his fiancée. "I'm not coming back, Lizzy."

Her smile faded a little, but it was still there. She did not believe him. "Why?"

"From London, I shall be going on a last minute expedition to the East. My work here, in the world as you know it, is done."

Completely missing Ciel's clue to where he was really going, she opened her mouth to say a line which she instantly regretted for its selfish element: "But what about me?"

"This isn't about you can't you see!"

Lizzy took a step towards Ciel trying to hold onto him.

"But you're my fiancé! And I don't want you to go!"

"Can't you see that I'm trying to make things easier for you? Don't touch me!" He reached out and shoved Lizzy without thinking and she stood facing him in disbelief.

"You don't care about me at all." The words were quiet and Ciel thought that he had misheard. Sobs choked the words. "You always leave me, with nothing to hold onto."

"What?"

Lizzy looked up suddenly with eyes full of tears and anger.

"I hate you! I hate you, Ciel Phantomhive and I hope you _never come back_!" She screamed the words as loud as she could.

She let the tears fall and they stood there listening to each other's breathing and the rain outside.

"Lizzy…" Ciel began in a soft voice but he did not know what to say so he just left, with nothing but a damp patch on the carpet to show that he'd ever been there.

Sebastian opened his umbrella to shelter his master.

"Are you crying, young master?"

"Don't be stupid, Sebastian, it's the rain."

* * *

**This is quite possibly the worst thing I have ever written. *Cringes in shame in corner***

**For anyone who wondered what Ciel said when he meant 'my work here, in the world as you know it, is done' his half of the contract had been fulfilled and he had gone to say goodbye to Lizzy in a way that he would not be missed.**

**Aiko Rin Sayuri**


	7. Violet

**Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read all the way up to here! **

* * *

**Chapter seven: Violet**

"_**Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it." - **_**Mark Twain **

* * *

"Young master, we have arrived."

Ciel opened his eyes to find himself lying on a grassy bank next to a ditch. The darkness of the night was violet in the east, heralding the awakening of the sun. The overturned carriage lay on its side in the ditch mixed with the remains of what seemed to be two horses and an adult human carcass mauled beyond recognition. Ciel blanched and turned away.

"What accident have you arranged for me?"

"The carriage overturned on our way to London, killing everyone inside, including you, young master."

"And the man…"

"Is my counterpart… An unlucky individual whom I picked up along the journey whilst you were asleep in the carriage."

Ciel pulled off his eyepatch. Resolution shone in his violet eye which he had scarcely shown to the world.

"So this is it," he said in a flat, uncaring voice.

"Yes, young master. Our time together is over." The demon's assurance was almost gentle. Sebastian pulled off his gloves revealing the purple Faustian contract sign on the back of his hand.

"Are you afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid of something which would come to me anyway? One side of the contract has been fulfilled. You must take my soul."

Sebastian moved forwards with a hunger which repulsed Ciel before he stopped.

"Does something trouble you, young master?"

"Why should it matter?"

"You are distressed by Lady Elizabeth's parting words and you are worried by her reception of the news of you death."

It was not a question and it was true so Ciel did not say anything.

"Do not worry. Despite her harsh words, she still cares for you, though both of you are not aware of this; and by the time you are… Well, you'll be dead and she'll have someone else to dote on her and protect her."

Ciel remained silent.

"Am I not to be rewarded for my hard work with even a few struggles and pleading? I do so enjoy listening to my prey and toying with my food. I suppose that you humans may describe it as _bad manners_," rambled Sebastian as he walked towards Ciel.

He tilted Ciel's chin and brushed his hair back to look at his eyes.

"I want it over and done with. Do not toy with me any longer, demon."

"I see. Your soul will be very interesting, _Ciel Phantomhive_."

The last of the night finally melted, yielding to the bright shafts of sunlight, falling onto the boy and the demon. But they were so intent on each other that they did not notice the white light painting the world with all the colours of the rainbow.

* * *

**I have finished! Excellent! Now there is that little button titled 'review'… I wonder what it does… Don't you?**

**Aiko Rin Sayuri xoxoxox**


End file.
